


Psychological warfare

by Search_N_Destroy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Rage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Search_N_Destroy/pseuds/Search_N_Destroy
Summary: It had been such a long time since Adam had allowed Tommy the opportunity to be with him and the band onstage again that when he had asked Tommy, on the night of his 2016 New Year’s Eve party he’d nearly fallen over backwards....





	Psychological warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first posting of creative works on this archive, so please go gentle. I haven't written fan fiction since I was a teenager so it's been a WHILE! I am also fully aware that I suck at sex scenes :') So I hope you enjoy the weird inner workings of my mind and I might see you around in the future. <3 Also not sure if this is going to be a one shot or a two shot.... I'll decide later. I have raging ADHD so yes there will be grammatical errors here and there as I type faster than my mind can cope with.... sorry about that and now on with the show!

It had been such a long time since Adam had allowed Tommy the opportunity to be with him and the band onstage again that when he had asked Tommy, on the night of his 2016 New Year’s Eve party he’d nearly fallen over backwards.  
He’d hoped on the short uber journey back to his apartment that night that Adam had been serious and not simply caught up in the moment like he usually gets when he’s on to a new album idea, or worse in high spirits thanks to all the tequila he’d consumed in a short space of time. 

But true to his word he had called Tommy around March to try and set something up, and Tommy had jumped at the chance without a shred of dignity like the little fan boy Adam had turned him into.  
He’d reminisced to himself after that call about all the great times they’d had in the past, and it caused an ache in his chest when he thought about how Adam had kicked him to the side of his life so quickly and easily.  
In truth things between them had gotten so bad that he had stopped all communication with him. No more party invites, no more happy birthdays, and on the rare occasions they had happened to be at the same place at the same time with mutual friends Adam had either completely ignored Tommy or he’d simply put on his ‘Adam Lambert’ persona made his excuses like he was talking to a journo on the red carpet and left.

Tommy had tried to talk to him of course, but he wasn’t the best at communicating with other human beings something which had plagued him all his life. And something he thought Adam had perfectly well understood the first time they met, but he’d continued to let Tommy drown rather than help him…. Adam had always promised he’d never let him down, but he guessed promises were easy to break when you’re flying around the world on a private jet fronting for Queen.  
Now Tommy wasn’t jealous of Adams recent successes, far from it, he loved that Adam got to do what he loved with a band as amazing as Queen and he had wanted nothing more than the best for his old friend. But it still didn’t stop the hurt from seeping into his bones when he saw Adam wishing Terrance a happy birthday on social media, and not him when their birthdays were a matter of days apart, it just seemed cruel.

The truth was things had gotten complicated in a very small space of time…. When did they get so complicated? Tommy could remember he just tried not to because it more often than not opened a whole new can of worms.  
He’d loved Adam, just not in the way Adam had needed him to and that’s when all the trouble started. The last night of the glam nation tour had been both amazing and sad in equal measure as they’d said goodbye to the crowds, the crew and the rest of the band and walked back to the hotel. Tommy had been aware of Adam pulling him towards his hotel suite, but he was much too drunk at that point to see it for what it really was and had blindly followed him as he always had.  
Now it wasn’t unusual whilst staying in hotels on certain nights of the tour for Adam to ask Tommy to stay the night, and they had usually slept in the same bed with Tommy curled inwards on himself and Adam curled around his back.  
That’s just what best friends do right? They share secrets, have sleepovers and share beds…. But tonight felt different. 

There was kissing this night, but then there was always kissing because that’s just how Adam was. He’d kiss Tommy if he was super happy, sad, wound up… it had come to be what Tommy had affectionately nicknamed ‘Friend service’ like they had the ‘Fan service’ for the fans to scream over onstage each night and then friend service for the man who had given him this amazing chance to travel the world with him.  
But this night was definitely different, and when Adam had tried to grab his junk through his skinny jeans Tommy had panicked and pushed him away roughly with a harsher than intended “What the fuck dude!?”  
Adam though hadn’t faltered and just slid his hand to the back of Tommy’s neck and tried to pull his body back against him with a barely audible “it’s okay” as his other hand landed on Tommy’s ass.  
“No! it’s not!” Tommy’s mind had surged with the sudden realisation of where this was headed and he had managed to scramble away from the taller man looking horrified.  
“I’m straight Adam!” he had reminded him “And you’re seeing that Sauli guy” Adam had looked nonplussed by Tommy’s sudden outburst “you’re not the straightest guy in the world, Tommy Joe” he started playfully “And… me and Sauli aren’t exclusive, we’re just figuring things out”  
Tommy just stared at him in absolute disbelief for a moment as his intoxicated mind let Adams words slowly trickle through, though once they had everything seemed to speed up suddenly and it was almost like watching a car crash unfold.  
“Kissing is just kissing Adam, it doesn’t really matter if it’s a woman’s mouth or a guy’s… it’s not that intimate! Not like THIS” he gestured wildly with his hands indicating the situation before them.  
“I know you’re confused TJ but I can make it good for you, I can teach you” Adam said in that soothing authoritative tone he liked to use when trying to coax someone into doing something. But Tommy had held fast “I don’t want that!” he even sounded whiny in his own head.

Adam paused for a moment before biting his bottom lip “I am in love with you Tommy Joe” he raised his eyes to meet Tommy’s “can’t you see that? Can’t you feel it every time I touch you?” he looked so vulnerable then and it threw Tommy off guard.  
“Oh Adam” Tommy sighed “I love you man, but not like that…. I can’t love you like that, I am sorry” he finished weakly not really knowing what else he could do, here was a man his best friend no less baring his soul to him and he could do nothing but watch the awkward situation unfold before him.  
“But if you just let me baby I could show you, I can teach you how to love. I’d be so gentle with you we can take it at your pace” Adam was talking fast now like he could somehow convince Tommy he was gay, like if he talked enough the smaller man would just accept it and become what Adam wanted him to be and for some unknown reason a flash of white hot anger ignited in Tommy’s stomach then like a caged beast.

“I am not like you Adam, I’m not a fag…” he’d not meant to say it, he’d never mean to purposely use that ugly hateful word but he was angry and it had spilled so carelessly from his lips that he couldn’t take it back, and in that moment he saw the man before him break a little inside. 

He’d tried to apologise, he’d tried to grab Adam to hold on to him like doing so could ground their connection and stop all the hateful energy he felt radiating from the taller man from spilling out into the room. But Adam just pushed him away his features cold and closed off “Don’t touch me, I want you to leave” his voice was distant like it was a completely different person talking from the one only a few minutes ago.  
No matter how much Tommy pleaded and tried not to let go Adam had always been stronger and bigger and without much effort he had tossed Tommy unceremoniously out of his suite and slammed the door in his face.  
Tommy had cried about it for months, he’d sent text after text apologising, left messages on his answer phone because Adam had taken to cancelling his calls every time his name had flashed up on the screen. He’d e-mailed him tried to stop by his house and even gone as far as to reach out on social media by liking every goddamn thing he posted on various sites, but Adam had frozen him out every way that he possibly could and Tommy hated it, but more importantly he’d hated himself because he was the only one to blame.

But now things seemed to be looking up, Adam had just released his fourth studio album and was now allowing Tommy back into his life or at least professionally.  
Tommy had turned up at the rehearsal space as requested by Adam to see the usual people there, Terrance and Isaac and a couple new people that Adam had recently hired. He had sat with Adam and talked and even though he was still slightly stiff with his interaction he had finally accepted Tommy’s apology but had stated rather matter of factly that they would never be as close as they had been but that they could work on it.  
It wasn’t ideal but it was better than nothing and Tommy just had to accept that that was the way things were going to be from now on. Adam would be courteous and as friendly as he could be but that was as far as their friendship would ever extend.  
However Adam as usual had something up his sleeve and had introduced Tommy to another guitarist he was going to have to work with “This” Adam said sweetly tugging a smaller woman into a sideways hug “Is Sammy Jo, isn’t she delightful?!” he asked mischief curling the corners of his mouth as his measured gaze fixed on Tommy’s.  
He had eyed the woman for a moment taking in her long split dyed hair half green and half purple. She was stunning with the greenest eyes and petite features, she wore heavy eye makeup and dark burgundy lipstick that showed off her perfectly white teeth when she smiled cockily at Adams words.  
She was dressed in a black studded corset with a cropped hoodie slung over the top, the hood up forcing her unnaturally coloured hair to sit around her shoulders and cascade down onto her chest. Her red leather trousers were tight and slashed at the knee where her long platform boots met them and she had a Sid vicious style chain belt slung around her slender hips, her fingers adored with large metal rings where her long black stiletto shaped false nails rounded out her look.

“Another guitarist?” Tommy asked, his tone tight “Like a bassist?” he didn’t know why but Tommy disliked this girl immediately and was suddenly not afraid to show it.  
Adam on the other hand just tipped his head back and barked out a loud laugh “No silly, I have a bassist. Sammy Jo is going to be playing alongside you” he gave the girl another squeeze playfully and she laughed as she slid her arm around Adam’s hips.  
“You see” Adam began sounding a little too pleased with himself as if he sensed Tommy’s dislike for not only the situation, but this new girl and her stupidly long nails “This album is more amthemic, so I need to round the sound out with another guitarist. Brian recommended her actually, she’s from London and use to tech for Queen”  
Tommy’s jaw tightened then as he registered the fact that he was essentially going to have to fight for lead guitarist position against someone who looked a lot less experienced than him and a lot more showy.  
“That’s not going to be a problem is it?” Adam asked in the same mock tone of surprise. “No” Tommy said flatly refusing to let Adam win this one and secretly hoping that this wasn’t going to be some recurring way for Adam to get his kicks, I mean after all if he hadn’t really wanted to forgive Tommy then he should have just said instead of playing mind games.  
“I also think it’s kind of amusing that you share a similar name really” Adam mused aloud “Oh, but she’s a virgo so you know be careful” he laughed that loud barking laugh again which Tommy ignored choosing to focus on her instead “You can’t play with them” he said pointing to her nails.

“Who says?” she asked her thick London accent more pronounced now that she had found her voice 

“Well, unless you’re just a poser and not a real musician you should know you can’t play with massive claws. But if you like I can take lead and you can stand in the back and sway” he suggested with a shrug he tried to carry off as innocent.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at that “I can play circles round you son. Afterall looking at your back catalogue you can only do a little bunny hop and a hair flip whilst playing, so maybe you should sway in the back whilst I teach you want a performing musician looks like” her tone dripping with sweetly disguised venom.

Adam clapped his hands suddenly like an amused emperor “well this is going to be fun, I can’t wait to see what you guys can produce together” and with that he had turned on his heel and sauntered off to talk to another technician about something related to his in ear monitors and left the two of them alone together.

 

So here Tommy was, present day on the third month of a nine month tour for Adams new album, banging his head against another venue wall and wondering how much jail time he’d get for pushing Sammy Jo down a set of stairs.  
She had this way of getting so far under his skin that he wanted for the first time in his life to slap a woman, she was as he had quickly discovered the most infuriating human being he had ever come across. She was overly happy and bounced around with everyone like she was an over stimulated puppy, her laugh was irritating, she always looked flawless no matter what time of the freaking day it was and she didn’t like coffee or pizza.

Tommy had suggested more than once to Terrance that they set her on fire as she clearly wasn’t human, I mean who doesn’t like coffee?! But Terrance had just laughed and called Tommy a cranky old man.  
Everybody seemed to love her apart from Tommy and he made sure she knew it, which had prompted her to start referring to him as ‘Grumpus’ like ‘Krampus’ but grumpy…. This of course had gone over very well with the others who insisted it was now his new nickname, especially Adam who seemed to be taking some twisted pleasure from it all.  
Every single night was a battle for dominance and they couldn’t even keep it off of the stage in the end, openly quarrelling in front of the fans as they continuously disagreed on everything from which guitars to use for which songs to whether or not Tommy really needed a loop pedal.  
A couple of times they’d even tried to beat each other when it came to the opening bars of a song and the tones had collided in an ear splitting racket which in turn had completely thrown Adam off of his game forcing him to have to restart the song, they both got an angry glare for that one and Adams stern words once the show was over.

During one particularly heated show Tommy had decided enough was enough of her annoyances as she’d been winding him up all day and when she was playing a solo he walked up directly behind her, whilst still playing and tried to force her over in her ridiculously high heels.  
However all that happened was that she raised a foot and struck out back against him, luckily he’d had the good sense to move his guitar because it was painfully obvious that she was aiming for his crotch and the poor instrument had received the brunt of the impact from the stiletto, cracking its high gloss finished telecaster body more or less in half.  
The fans loved it as they screamed their heads off whooped and chanted both of their names, Adam however did not love it and he sent Tommy off the stage like a naughty school kid by the principal. The shows got progressively worse and even though Tommy was sure they both knew they were being childish and petty they couldn’t stop, like they were caught in a vicious cycle of infuriating hatred.

Adam had even threatened to kick them both off of the tour as they were starting to wear his patience thin, he was all about professionalism which seemed to outweighed his need to get back at Tommy in some way for past misdeeds.  
Things weren’t much better off stage either and the two of them had become increasingly feisty to one another: hiding each other’s equipment, pinching and pulling each other’s hair when no one else was looking….. Tommy had thrown half of Sammy’s stage clothes out of the moving busses window…. Sammy had put Tommy’s cell number on an amateur escorts website prompting him to have to change his cell number due to the high volume of seedy ‘hook up’ calls….  
It was getting out of hand but it was all the blogs and twitter verse could talk about. The fans loved it and Adam after getting over his initial anger about the whole thing, had decided to start calling them out on it on stage and punishing them which made the fans even more crazy about it.

He’d make them wear collars sometimes which would say ‘Best guitarist’ or ‘Worst guitarist’ and he’d choose who was who depending on who did what. He’d also started referring to Tommy as ‘Kitty’ again, though usually only when he was telling him he was being a ‘bad kitty’ but it still seemed to heal their bond slightly day by day and Tommy was thankful for that.  
Sammy Jo was a good guitarist but she was more showy than Tommy and he supposed thats why he disliked her so much, well that and the fact she was just a damn nuisance to anyone who was misanthropic like Tommy Joe. She could play kickstart my heart by Motley crue with her eyes closed whilst back bending or back flipping as if she didn’t even need to concentrate, unlike Tommy who needed to concentrate whilst playing enter sandman by Metallica during what Adam liked to call his ‘battle of the two guitarists’ which usually took place during his outfit change in the middle of the show.

Tonight started out the same as always, petty squabbles about stupid things and a whole lot of pushing and pulling which made the crowd squeal with delight and Adam pass comment about his warring guitarists again.  
They had been ordered to stay at opposite sides of the stage by Adam to try and defuse some of the obvious tension, and in a vain attempt to stop Sammy from kicking Tommy’s pedals off the side of the stage continuously. But Sammy was very creative when it came to her pursuit of annoying Tommy and tonight she had even surpassed her usual heights in Tommy’s mind.  
She had taken to filling her mouth with water from her bottle and then spitting it in a high arch right over the back of the stage and directly onto Tommy’s head soaking his hair and making it stick to his face and collar.  
It wasn’t exactly safe to be throwing water around when there were so many electrical items on stage but more to the point Tommy was very feline in the sense that he didn’t like anything cold or wet, he was natively from California which very rarely sees wet weather and to say it was one of the things he hated more than anything else was an understatement.

He threw his hands up in warning to her as the lights flashed behind him and his words died with the bassline but he was sure his hand gestures got the message across because Sammy just smirked at him as she raised the water bottle to her lips again and drank deeply. 

Chokehold had just started when they both dashed out from where they had been standing like two cars on a collision course Tommy was seething, eyeliner smudged from the onslaught of water raining down on him from across the stage hair in his eyes that he couldn’t flick away as he reached her. Without hesitation he reached out his hand and grabbed her roughly by the throat just as Adam sung “I want your chokehold” he held her in place for a moment staring through his damp fringe at her with a warning look in his eyes.  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” He mouthed at her clearly enough so that she could see each word over the thrumming of the music, she was still playing but Tommy wasn’t paying attention on anything but her infuriating presence. He squeezed her throat slightly in a silent warning, not enough to actually hurt her but enough to show his dominance in this situation.  
She stared him out for a moment before breaking her playing streak in order to grab him roughly by the hair on the back of his head, yanking hard with those long sharp nails of hers she managed to pull a supressed moan from his lips right before she spat her payload directly into his face.

“Don’t tell me what to do asshole” she raged still not releasing him just as Tommy’s rage peaked and he decided to fight back, and fight dirty. In one swift move he pulled her in by the throat almost a subconscious decision that he hadn’t really made and was in no position to stop, as if something had possessed him.  
He slammed his mouth to hers hot and rough as he held her firmly in place, Sammy’s eyes widened momentarily in shock before her fighting instincts kicked in and she kissed him back hard her hand fisting in his hair as she bit his lower lip trying in vain to control the moment.  
She opened her mouth instinctively and Tommy seized the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth, sliding it agonizingly slowly over her own tongue as he deepened the kiss.  
Sammy Jo was still trying to rule this sudden attack but Tommy wasn’t giving up the fight and pushed her backwards against one of the speaker cabs just as Adams voice boomed across the mic “Oh great, now they’ve decided to be het as fuck…. Tommy Joe let her go!” Tommy did as Adam requested, though he thought he sounded more amused than angry this time as Tommy went back to his corner leaving Sammy looking shocked and confused.

“I’m sorry about that you guys, I don’t know what gets into them sometimes but we’re all about the freedom of expression here” he said pacing back to where Tommy was to exchange a few words with him before getting back on the mic.  
“He’s sighting psychological warfare on her” he shrugged to the audience “I dunno what that means but it’s time we did another song I think, preferably this time with some guitars, yes?” he asked looking from one to the other.  
When they both nodded at him in agreement he took his cue for the next song, and so the show went on with no further interactions or interruptions and was quite possibly one of their best of the tour so far.  
When they left the stage Adam called Tommy back for a second whilst the others went on towards the bus and their individual destinations for the night, as some were going out clubbing and others were visiting friends or family in this city.  
“What’s up man?” Tommy asked trying to act as calm as possible even though his heart was beating wildly at the thought of Adam actually wanting to talk to him again as a friend.

“What’s going on with you two? That was insane tonight” the casual way he asked the question was reminiscent of long warm nights when they use to talk about anything.  
“Nothing” Tommy shrugged “She was annoying the hell out of me, did you see all that water? She turned into a damn camel or some shit” Adam laughed genuinely then like he use to with Tommy “A camel huh? Sexy…. No wonder you wanted to shove your tongue down her throat” he teased. Tommy barged his shoulder into Adams chest playfully as they walked down the corridor “shut up! I just knew it would piss her off because she likes to be in charge all the time” Adam raised an eyebrow “Oh right… maybe you shouldn’t have grabbed her throat though, it comes off as aggressive you know?” his tone was light still, more like he was concerned how young fans would interpret something like that.  
“You used to grab my throat during fever, it’s kinda the same thing” Tommy nervously pushed his still damp fringe out of his face waiting for Adams reaction.  
His face grew soft like he was remembering something fondly before lifting his blue eyes to Tommy’s brown ones “Well, I’ve never been a very good role model anyway” he pulled a funny face and barged Tommy back jovially.  
“Also, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you kiss girl… it’s…” he paused for a minute searching for a word from his extensive vocabulary “does it sound weird if I say nice?” he asked cocking his head to the side slightly as if registering his own weird little thought.

“It depends if you mean nice because you’re glad I am interacting with another human instead of my dog, or nice because you like watching me kiss people… which to be honest if it’s the latter then, yeah it’s kinda weird” Tommy laughed hard in spite of himself.  
“Okay well, let’s go with refreshing then? It’s more leaning towards the former, but I’m also glad you didn’t turn me down for another guy” he chuckled awkwardly  
Tommy felt the heat in his cheeks then “I wouldn’t do that to you Adam, I said I loved you… like a brother and I did… do…” he trailed off not knowing which was really applicable now a days.  
Adam cleared his throat suddenly and straightened up “Well anyway I am out tonight at that club gig, the joys of having to promote myself” he flourished his hand mockingly “so I guess you have the bus to yourself as everyone else is out for the night, I’m betting that means M*A*S*H episodes on repeat and turning yourself into a misanthropic burrito for the night” 

“And you would be right” Tommy laughed.

 

Tommy had been on his own in the bus for a couple hours now, predictably he had been doing exactly what Adam had thought… wrapped in his duvet on the couch in the back lounge with his M*A*S*H episodes streaming from his laptop to the TV.  
This was Tommy’s happy place and he wasn’t ashamed to say that the opening theme music from his favourite TV show was one of the most calming things to him after a long day of playing and fighting.  
He momentarily wondered where all the others had gotten to, not that he was too concerned because he knew they usually liked to stay out late on show nights in an effort to unwind – and if he was being completely honest he liked being by himself and having what he liked to call ‘Tommy time’ 

He sighed stretching himself out of his fluffy burrito coma so he could roll to his feet. He was thirsty and he had to just resign himself to the fact that he had to move in order to get a drink before he died of dehydration.  
He trudged down through the bunk room into the small bus kitchen where the source of his mini quest was, he had barely reached the kitchenette when he realised with sudden clarity that he wasn’t alone.  
Someone with brightly coloured hair was sat at the small dining table just past the kitchen and Tommy sighed irritation rising inside him suddenly. Great he thought, the one person who returns early and it has to be her… 

“Oh great, you found your way back” he said loudly making sure she could hear the disappointment clear in his voice.

“Yeah, I just followed the scent of loser and it lead me straight here” she bit back with a sarcastic smile

She always had an answer for something that girl, Tommy rolled his eyes as she raised gracefully to her feet and began to come closer to where he was standing, bent down with his head in the fridge looking for his orange juice.  
She leant easily against the counter next to the fridge “Some of us Tommy Joe, actually have a life outside of this bus… you know in the real world with actual human beings” he located the orange juice and pulling away from the fridge he closed the door before turning to face her.  
“But that’s the thing, why would I want to leave the comfort of the bus when there are things like you lurking outside” he drank deeply as her eyes narrowed threateningly “Silly me, I forgot that you stay here whilst everyone’s out having fun so you can jerk off to pictures of the boss in peace” his jaw tightened at that comment.  
Seeing that she was beginning to get to him again she pressed further “I mean, that’s clearly what that stunt on stage was all about tonight… this isn’t fever honey… so stop dreaming” she sneered.

Tommy moved then feeling dangerous in her presence as he pinned her to the counter with his body, orange juice discarded on the counter opposite them. She didn’t move nor make a sound, she just stared up at him from beneath those long dark eyelashes green eyes piercing into his deep brown ones.  
“I am not gay, I can show you if you’d like?” he ground out through clenched teeth. He had no idea why she affected him like this but there was hot rage prickling at the back of his mind… and something else he couldn’t quite place.  
“Oh is that right?” she lowered her voice then danger dripping in every word “we both know you’re a submissive little fuck, don’t try to be top dog now son, I’m the dominant bitch here”  
Something deep inside him exploded then and he couldn’t stop himself. Reaching out he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, forcing them above her head and pinning them to the wall above.  
His mouth claimed hers for the second time in the last 24hrs, unrelenting as he begged entrance to her hot mouth with his tongue which she granted quicker than he had expected.  
As he deepened their kiss and fever growing inside him, shooting straight to his dick like a lightning bolt his other hand found its way down her body straight to the button on her high waisted leather shorts.  
He expertly flicked the buttons open before sliding his hand into her panties to feel her warm wet flesh against his fingertips. She moaned into his mouth as he brushed against her sensitive skin and she arched her hips slightly against him, he broke their kiss “Aww, and I thought you didn’t like me?” he goaded her as she looked at him murderously “Shut up you little…” she didn’t finish the thought on her lips as he plunged a finger inside her and all she could do was let out a guttural growl.

Tommy hated to admit it to himself but he was so turned on right now, something which he never thought would happen with Sammy Jo but he couldn’t deny it any longer as his hard dick strained against the rough denim of his skinny jeans.  
He liked this, he liked how she fought him for dominance at every opportunity and how she refused to give into him even when she was aroused and her body was begging for more. She wasn’t like the other girls Tommy had been with and then it hit him like a freight train as he looked down at her beautiful petite features as soft as a fallen angels: that’s why they argued and wound each other up all the time, because it was sexual frustration plain and simple but they were both too stupid to see it.  
Breaking from his reverie he began to focus on her neck kissing and biting her as he added another finger inside her. She hissed ferociously trying to slam herself down on his hand whenever he threatened to pull them too far out.  
Which in turn, made him press a malicious smile against the crook of her neck as he rubbed little circles with his thumb against her clit causing her to whimper and strain against his grip. 

“You like that?” he was so focused on deliciously torturing her that he didn’t notice one of her hands slip free, coming up to fist into his hair like she had before only this time she really yanked his long blonde strands causing him to yelp as his head jerked back.  
“You like that?” she echoed his last question with sinister satisfaction before adding “Stop trying to fuck me, and fuck me!” in the split second her sudden hair yanking – though totally sexy as Tommy was into that kinda thing – distracted him enough that she had managed to totally get free of his grip and was now scraping her long finger nails up his back as she deftly removed his shirt.  
She pulled him back in for another passionate kiss as her other hand palmed his erection through his trousers “God you’re so hard” she mumbled against his lips brain fogged with lust as he tried to press himself harder into her hand.

He removed his hand from her wetness just so he could pull the remainder of her clothing off to reveal her slender toned body, her beautiful pale soft skin calling to him as he dipped his head to her left breast to take her hard nipple into his mouth.  
He sucked and lapped at it gently as she dug her nails into his back again “Urgh… Tommy Joe!... Just… mmmmh… fuck me!” she panted hands finding his hair again which seemed to be her favourite place “ask nicely” he teased.  
She growled at him and shoved him back her hands colliding with his shoulders hard, he straightened up in surprise wondering if she had changed her mind, but in the next instant she was unbuttoning his tight jeans and forcing them down along with his boxers.  
His aching erection sprang free pre cum coating his head thickly “Pretty kitty” she mused darkly as she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock causing a shiver to erupt down his spine. She drew her hand back spitting in her palm before wrapping her hand around him to give him a slow wet hand job as he moaned and whimpered.

Everything was too sensitive now and his body was fed up and aching from the painfully slow stimulation “Sammy, please” he didn’t mean the begging phrase, he wanted to remain in control but he couldn’t stop the plea from escaping his parted lips.  
“Use my correct name” she countered moving her hands to cup his full balls and give them a gentle squeeze “Sammy Jo” he breathed out raggedly “Hmm good boy Tommy Joe, now show me what you want”

He proceeded to grab the back of her thighs and lift her up on top of the counter so he was now between her open legs “I’m going to fuck you so damn hard” he told her as he rubbed his tip against her wet opening teasing her wickedly.  
She moaned in response trying to pull him into her, but he didn’t move he just stared into your fierce eyes for a second until he felt her growing impatient again. When he sensed she was about to skin him alive he pushed his aching length into her hot wet vagina, letting her tight walls surround him for a second before he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding “fuck you’re so tight” he moaned as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper.  
The both started to rock their hips finding a rhythm quickly and easily as if their bodies had been waiting for this their whole lives, like they were meant to fit together in this way.  
Their fingers pressed red marks against each other’s skin as the air became thick with moaned obscenities and unadulterated lust. He pulled back repeatedly pounding into her soft flesh wanting her to scream his name, needing to hear it on her lips as if it was air he could breath.

“I’m… so… close” he ground out shakily

“Mhmm… I want to feel you come, I want all that hot seed of yours to fill me up” she growled back at him bringing him even closer to the edge with her dirty talk.

His hand went to her throat roughly whilst the other held tight to her hip for leverage, his trusts becoming harder and more erratic as he reached the pinnacle of his desire “That’s it… harder… fuck, your cock… so good… make me come” she was barely holding on and coherent which meant she was close too. 

Three more hard thrusts and a mixture of each other’s names shouted to the heavens above and they both came hard, bodies falling against one another’s as they let their orgasms roll over them.  
Their skin was flushed and damp with the sheen of sweat as their breathing both returned to normal, Tommy pushed his damp fringe out of his face as he allowed Sammy to manoeuvre him from between her legs his back coming to rest against the counter opposite them.  
She jumped down off the counter and proceeded to get dressed again without a word as Tommy watched her through exhausted post orgasm eyes “what are you doing?” he asked his voice thick with exhaustion as his mind tried to clear the fog of hormones raging against his brain.

“You didn’t think I was the post sex cuddle type right? Like all of a sudden we’re going to be girlfriend and boyfriend and live happily ever after?” she mocked, Tommy stayed silent.

She looked at him with a measured expression as if trying to decide what he was thinking “You know what you said earlier to Adam on stage about ‘psychological warfare’? Well I am the mistress of that sweetheart” she breezed past him on her way to the bunk room his eyes following her.

“I am not a teenaged boy you know” he said trying to match her tone as evenly as possible whilst all he could think about was getting her naked again as quickly as possible.

She eyed his traitorous semi hard cock with one eyebrow raised “Oh really… I don’t think your body got the memo”

“Fuck you” he spat the words as venomously as possible

“No thank you, been there done that” she yawn lazily loving the affect she was having on him and his hormones alike “Do not fall in love with people like me Tommy Joe, for I will take you to museums and parks and monuments and kiss you in every beautiful place so that you may never return to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I leave, you will finally understand why storms are named after people…”

And with that she turned around and left without another word as Tommy stood rooted to the spot, buck ass nude and horny as all fuck. He swore softly to himself under his breath “That girls going to be the death of me…”


End file.
